Don't Look Back
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Warren is leaving, but he's not going anywhere without seeing Will one last time...


**Title:** Don't Look Back  
**Pairing(s):** Warren/Will  
**Word Count:** 1124  
**Summary:** _Warren is leaving, but he's not going anywhere without seeing Will one last time...  
_**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Language; slash  
**Author Notes:** Based on a role play that my friend and I are doing between ourselves in which she is Will and I am Warren. 'Tis fun. Hope you guys enjoy:D  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own blahblahblah, it's fiction ya-da-ya-ya-da, we all just do this repeatedly to save our asses, la-di-da... okay, done!

--------------  
(Warren)

I can't believe this is happening. I mean...never in a million years did I dream of this ever really happening. Sure, he talked about it a lot, but I didn't think it was possible for him to really get out. But he is, and now his words aren't just simple, empty threats. They're life-changing ones. I've been planning _this_ since I found out about _that_ and I know that I should have done it before, but...hell, I only found out two days ago. So, I guess it's okay, but I've got to do this today. I don't really want to, not at all, but I have to. I have no choice. Today it officially the worst day of my life. I'm breaking up with the only person I've ever truly cared about. "Will," I found him at his locker, putting things away from his last class getting ready to go to lunch. "...I've got to talk to you."

Will tilted his head to the side. Usually seeing him before lunch meant a good thing, but today, I think Will might be wondering. "All right..." He said cautiously.

Too many people in the hall... "Alone," I muttered, motioning for him to follow me.

"Is something wrong?"

"You could say that."

Will followed me into the bathroom. Quiet. Good. But Will didn't speak a word and that made me wonder if he had some inkling of the news that was to come.

"Will, I..." I closed my eyes for a moment. I **don't** want to do this! ...But I have no choice. This is my last day here... "I...have to...break up with you." I said slowly, trying to keep the inflection in my voice from changing, "And believe me, I don't want to...I **really** don't, but I also really don't have much of a choice."

That's when Will's reign of silence ended. "You don't have a choice? What? I don't understand... Why?"

I paused, trying to think of the least harmful way to explain it. "My dad, he's...He's after me, Will. And he's gonna do anything he can to get to me. And if he finds out about you...well, first, he's going to be even more furious with me, being with a Stronghold, but...then he'll go straight to you and...I-I don't even wanna think about what he could do to you. I..." I don't remember the last time I actually cried, but I can feel the tears stinging my eyes now. "I'm leaving today. This...is pretty much the last day I'm going to exist."

"Warren...no," He reached towards me and I linked my fingers with his. I think he's trying to understand, but at the same time, I can see it in his eyes...he wants to help me, but I can't let him do that. I won't.

I pulled him close, "I'm serious, Will. I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want it to come to this, but...it did. And...I don't know...I just had to see you, just you and me, just one last time. And I want you to know...that I'm **never** going to forget you, okay?" I whispered, still trying to hid the tears shining in my eyes.

"If you forget me, I'll never forgive you." I could tell that he was holding back his own tears.

"It's not gonna happen, so don't even worry about it," I said quietly, cupping my hand around his cheek before closing my lips over his softly in one last, bittersweet, passion-filled kiss.

I think Will was finally realizing this was it and I don't think he planned on making this one short. His arms wound around my neck and when we could neither hold on any longer and the need for oxygen started getting a little harsh, we pulled away slowly.

I watched a single tear roll down Will's cheek and shook my head. "Don't cry over me," I whispered, brushing the tear away with my thumb, "I'm not worth it," I said, kissing his cheek.

"You never could admit how much you're worth," Will's voice broke a little as he spoke, but we both decided to ignore it because if we acknowledged it, it would make it just that much harder on both of us.

"God, the fucking irony," I shook my head, letting out a soft, slightly bitter chuckle. "We're ending...in the same place we started," I said, remembering when I'd first made an advance on him.

-----------

Warren was finally just sick and tired of all the skirting around he'd been doing with Will. He decided that, finally, he would just do something about it. If the feelings were reciprocated, fine, if not...well, he'd deal with it all when he got the other boy's reaction. He found Will in the bathroom of the school, staring at himself in the mirror, mumbling something incoherent to himself. Warren raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing, Stronghold?"

Will spun around on his heel, "Wha...uh, well, I...uhm..."

He shook his head and crossed his way towards the brunette. "Will..." He started, backing the other boy towards the wall. When Will finally had himself against the wall, Warren smirked and put his hands on either side of him, leaning close. "I'm going to kiss you now. And you shouldn't try to stop me because I'm very, very bad." It was all he'd said before he placed his lips over Will's, getting a quite unexpected reaction back.

-----------

I was brought back to reality when Will's fingertips touched my cheek. I let the smallest of smiles grace my lips for the shortest moment and he let his hand fall to his side. Taking either of Will's cheeks in my hands, I forced him to look me square in the eyes. I had to be sure he knew, he heard, and he understood everything I was saying. "I will **never** forget you. I promise." I took off the ring my mother had given me one year for my birthday off my finger and placed it in Will's hand, folding the brunette's fingers over the ring. "Keep this. And as long as you have it...you believe me when I say I will see you again. I don't know when, but _I will see you again._"

Will stared straight in my eyes and said quietly, "It'll never leave my sight, Warren."

I bit down on my lip and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Go on...go to lunch. Tell everyone else I said bye and...explain to them what I told you...because I don't have time...I-I've got to go...but I had to have my time with you just one last time before I left."

Will nodded slowly and took half a step to start to leave.

"And, Will...don't look back."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, "Warren--" I put a finger to his lips.

"I'm serious. You look back and I'm not going to be able to leave. And I have to. I can't let him find me."

"Okay..." He nodded a little. "Don't look back." He mumbled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. And I know when that door slammed shut and he looked back, but at least I couldn't see him doing it.


End file.
